Organizations
Religious Organizations First Clergy Founded in 1 Najam, the First Clergy was radical and violent against anyone who went against their beliefs. Qasoi was the primary deity of the First Clergy. They were disbanded in 100 Iwaric. Second Clergy Founded in 438 Iwaric, the Second Clergy focused more on healing and, oddly, sexuality. Vivna was highly worshiped and it was believed that sex was a divine mandate. Orgies were common in the Second Clergy. They were disbanded in 591 Iwaric, after being declared heretics by the Third Clergy. Third Clergy Founded in 508 Iwaric, known by contemporaries as the Clergy of Statehood, they focused more on theological rule and creating religious law. Where the Second Clergy were far less organized the Third Clergy - led by the High Priest of Tovrin - was more interested in composing scripture and extending their reach into politics. They were very, very corrupt. They were disbanded in 120 Seluyara, making them the longest lasting Clergy to date. High Clergy of Eldione Founded in 491 Seluyara by Lys the Dragonslayer, they focus less on ruling the people and more on religious contemplation and leading the people in faith. They are largely neutral in political affairs except in the Edge, they standardized the Pantheon but most of their religious doctrine is adapted from the Third Clergy. They are led by the High Priestess of Eldione. The ranking system is: High Priestess of Eldione Head Priestess of Eldione (leads a country's clergy) Lead Priestess of Eldione (leads a city's clergy) Priests and Priestesses Sanctioned Clerics and Paladins -Each other God has their own rankings that follow this system, though the High Clergy of Eldione is the only one gender-gated. Also known as the Fifth Clergy, they are led currently by Arasinya Silverwood - the High Priestess of Eldione. The Inquisition A group who is sanctioned by the High Clergy to hunt down and eliminate threats to the Clergy and sanctity of the Faith, they tend to primarily hunt down doomsday cultists and the like. They are led by the First Inquisitor, Grégory Bellegarde. They come from every nation and all backgrounds, but are headquarted in Enwold and consist primarily of Paladins - though all who would commit themselves are welcome. Other The Horizon Walkers Warriors, usually Rangers, who undergo special rites to allow them to maintain balance on Orre - the Mortal Plane - they keep the other planes separate from Orre by closing entrances to them to keep them from spilling over. There e are none on the Distant Continent which is thus overrun by the Churning Rage and perhaps every plane. They have a formal order on Unistusi but only one contingent in Karnath, there are only twelve Horizon Walkers on Karnath as opposed to the thousand on Unistusi. They are very, very good at their jobs. The Ambrosetti Vampire hunters from Rosesea, they all drank the blood of Emjir which granted them their abilities - such as immunity to the venom and enthrallment abilities of vampires. Most are Kalashtar, though they have trained Tabaxi - who have a natural resistance to vampiric venom and mental influence - in order to bolster their numbers. They are elite and specialized hunters, and don't bother with other creatures. Their job is to push back the Wasting and try to eliminate all vampires - a nigh impossible task.